Aki Sora
Aki Sora (空秋 Sora Aki, lit. Autumn Sky) is a former of the 4th Division. She was Lieutenant after but before . She is currently a due to an unfortunate accident. Appearance Aki has the appearance of a woman, presumably in her early twenties. She is of slightly above average height, has a very curvaceous appearance, and has a rather large bust size. Her skin is described as soft and luminous by many, and has golden eyes. She has long brown hair which is rather "shiny" due to very good care from her, and goes down to her waist and has a fringe with locks going down to her eyebrows. She wears a long sleeved "dress" of sorts, striped like the other Togabito, that is missing the left sleeve, which seems to be a Shihakushō sleeve in it's stead. Her only visible chains is the shackle around her neck. Personality As a member of the Fourth Squad Relief Division, Aki is friendly, sensitive, caring, and kind. During her time in the Soul Society, she greatly respected Unohana, and was respected by the Gotei 13 as much as her Captain, and, in similar manner to Unohana, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Exceptionally skilled in healing, being outclassed only by her Captain, Aki is well known for providing aid wherever it is needed, not just to those she is ordered to heal. Unable to pass wounded without tending to them, even in Hell she tends to the wounds of the . Despite this, in battle, Aki is noted to be quite a competent opponent, and is not afraid to back down from a fight. Her medical knowledge allows her to end human opponents quickly by striking vital spots. History Aki was accepted in the 4th Squad after Seinosuke Yamada mysteriously left the position. During this time, Isane Kotetsu, the future Lieutenant, was a seated officer. Aki was known to be well suited to her position in the Squad, and defended her Squad from the 11th Squad's bullying. She greatly respected her Captain. Aki, despite being skilled in healing when she arrived, spent a lot of her free time honing her skills, and it was during these times she was rarely seen by her division. While often being praised by her Captain for the effort she put forth, Aki often overworked herself and spent a day or two collapsed in the Squad barracks. It was during a trip to the World of the Living where she was performing Konso on a Plus that her accident happened. The Gates of Hell appeared to take the Plus, however, just as the Hell's Will stabbed it, it grabbed onto Aki, who couldn't escape in time, and was dragged to Hell with it. Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As a former Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Aki is skilled in Kidō, particularly the medical branch. Her time in Hell has only given her more time to hone her skills when she could afford to stop, and healing the Togabito increased her skill in healing Kidō. Aki is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. :Unique Spell: Aki, during her time in Hell, took pity upon the Togabito, and crafted a new spell for her personal use. The spell isolates the target in a barrier, which Aki will then touch. On contact, Aki absorbs all the pain of the target, physical and mental. The combined stress of taking in these two sources of pain however, destroys Aki's body in exchange for relieving the target. Due to being in Hell however, Aki does not die, and eventually comes back. Enhanced Speed: Aki is skilled in the use of Flash Step, shown when she is able to outrun Hell's Will. Enhanced Strength: Aki is capable of lifting the Hell's Will themselves and throwing them a good distance away from her, showing great strength. Enhanced Durability: While in Hell, Aki was thrown into the magma on the fourth level. She was able to come out of it with only minor burns, which she able to heal away with Kidō. Immense Spiritual Energy: Despite being only of an average lieutenant level while in the Soul Society, her long time in Hell has afforded her opportunities to train, especially against rowdy Togabito, and as such, she had reached Captain-Level strength. Swordsmanship Specialist: While Aki's exact level of skill is unknown, she was trained in the art of Kendo by Unohana, implying she is sufficiently skilled. Zanpakutō Reiyashikimei (霊養気命, Nurturing Spirit and Essence of Life) when sealed, takes the modified katana, which is slightly curved near the guard. The hilt is a turquoise color, the guard is spherical. Shikai: Released by the command Froth thy essence (フロスなたの本質 Furosunata no honshitsu), it takes the katana with a green hand and a round silver tsuba. An ornament shaped like a crescent moon dangles from a short and small black chain that links to the sharp side of the base of the blade and over the tsuba. Centered along the blade's length is a set of 5 holes spaced up to 1/3 of the blade's length in shape of the crescent moon. Shikai Special Ability: Reiyashikimei is a unique Zanpakutō; centered around the concept of "life energy". This charges the blade with spiritual energy which has the properties of granting and injuring life. This "life energy" can also utilized to cast illusions of any type upon her foe. For granting life, this is mainly utilized to heal her targets; but in combat, it has deadly applications. Taking away the life of her foe drains them of their spiritual energy by injecting deadly poisons into their body which has numerous effects and an inflict various statuses upon them. Over all, Reiyashikimei takes a simple concept and expands it to the point that it becomes a well-rounded Zanpakutō. *'Meisha' (命射, Life Injection) Aki can utilize Reiyashikimei's ability on living individuals. She first initiates the ability by cutting them, from which then she gives them life, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate—this has the ability of causing her foe to lose temporal coordination of their bodies, as the body cannot catch up with the mind. This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in her foe's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. *'Tenshi' (天死, Heavenly Death): A supportive technique; Aki thrusts her blade forwards, overloading the "life energy" contained in Reiyashishikimei to cause an interference with the foe's brainwaves, sending various illusions into their mind. This has the secondary effect of lowering their depth perception and control over their powers, enabling Aki to overwhelm them with lowered effort than before. *'Ankoku Kirito' (暗黒霧都ザ, Darkened Misty Metropolis): Aki thrusts her blade upwards, generating smoke-like mist from her sword. The mist, infused with "life energy", forms a containment area around the immediate vicinity that has a negative effect on all those who enter within the perimeter. Weaker foes will quickly faint from pain upon coming in contact with the dense cloud of enveloping smoke, as simply breathing it in burns the throat and direct contact with eyes causes them to fester, receiving continuous damage. They start to suffocate due to being unable to breathe, and their sight is hampered. Aki can easily use this time to selectively kill them, or she can simply wait for them to be inflicted with death within a few moments. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Skullclad Form Aki obtained a Skullclad form during her time in Hell. How she did so is unique among all those who have ever gained it, by forcibly absorbing a Kushanāda in an attempted attack on her. She is able to deactivate and "store" the Skullclad form within her soul, able to utilize it like a release. Her absorption of the Kushanāda was a by-product of her Zanpakutō powers, breaking it down into "life energy" and absorbing the being, sealing it within her soul to take control of it's powers. In this state, Aki's power rises exponentially, and this effectively functions like a Bankai for her, utilizing the stored power of a Kushanāda as her own. She gains several enhancements in this state, from enhanced physical prowress to control over Hell itself, which are those of a Kushanāda. Aki actively avoids this form if she can, due to her dislike of killing, however, when she does, her personality becomes much more fierce and she foregoes any of her former kindess. In this form, she is referred to by many a Togabito as "Queen" (王妃 Ōhi). Immense Spiritual Power: In this state, Aki's spiritual power shoots up quite a few "levels", far exceeding a Lieutenant and an Average Captain. Her spiritual energy is golden in this state. Rift Attack: ''' Aki charges "life energy" within her sword and condenses it to it's utmost limit, before reversing the polarity of it. There, she swings her blade forward towards her opponent that unleashes an overwhelmingly powerful blast of golden energy; that of the energy of hell. It is capable of causing immense devastating, obliterating anything that even so much as grazes the blast with relative ease. This blast far exceeds the strength of a full powered Getsuga Tenshō. '''Control Over Hell: A lesser shown ability, but while in this form, Aki possesses all the abilities of a Kushanāda. She can pass through solid objects in Hell, acting as if they weren't there, and can manipulate Hell itself, removing the Chains of Togabito, or even binding them with further chains to send them deep into Hell to atone for sins. However, Aki refrains from either, as she believes that while the Togabito do deserve their fate, she doesn't wish to see their suffering too much. In addition, she can shatter the Gates of Hell with little effort, and is able to come and go as she pleases. Finally, Aki, in this state, can control the Kushanāda, bending them to her will. With these powers, Aki gained a second title in addition to''' "Queen"'. '"Goddess of Hell" '(業 女神 Gokujoshin''). Trivia *The profile picture was created by User:Zanpakuto-Leader. *Her appearance is based off of Aki Aoi from the Aki Sora manga series, after which she is named.